Chain Chronicle: For Ourselves yaoi warning
by ivLavete
Summary: Sorry to those who have unexpected came upon this one and found out that this is yaoi related. Also sorry to say the Chain Chronicle is also saying goodbye. T T This story is about Kain and the Captain pursuing an enemy, but the Captain gets captured. He soon gets rescued by Kain, yet it soon starts to change the Captain's feelings after his /experience/
1. Chapter 1

[A/N Ok, so if you ignored the title or something, this is an **boyxboy** story category. So if you don't like it, please do not read. I advise you to remember that I rate this as a mature content.

Otherwise, thank you for coming to read this and I know that the global version of **Chain Chronicle** is ending and that saddens me since I finally got started with the game. So my inner fujoshi came out so I had to write this. I'm not exactly the best writer, though I did my best trying not to make mistakes. I also decided to make this because I don't really see many fanfictions about **Chain Chronicle.**

Other things I would like to add is that I also ship other characters with the Captain so I may create a route thing...(MUST EMBRACE INNER FUJOSHI) So if you're like me, I guess you can look forward to that and I may not publish often so...sorry.

I also would like to say that you would please leave a review so I can name the Captain and any other suggestions for names since yet again, I got started with the game. T^T Cruelty to me. I would really appreciate that if you did leave names and suggestions. Also please name the places too and such. Thank you! :)]

For Ourselves Chapter 1[A/N Sorry, forgot to edit this Chapter title so... I WON'T FORGET NEXT TIME!]

It was just the Captain and Kain left out away from the Volunteer Army. They were secretly pursing an enemy of the Black Army, what they didn't know was that it was a trap. The Demon Captain knew just what they were planning and at the perfect moment, they caught the Captain and seperated him from Kain. Kain was knocked out of the sudden impact from behind when they had captured the Captain. The Captain was pulled from behind and before he passed out of a gag, he felt feelings of anger, fright, and possibly that he believed would be the end of him. This Black Army made him surrounded, and he was the only one. He couldn't fight back... He couldn't save his friend.

KAIN POV

I don't know what happened... All I remember was Captain's face when he was snatched from behind and the pain of my back. We were still out in the forest until they found us.. I should have known it was a trap or at least it might have been better to have more reinforcements. No-It would be better to have less captured.

"Captain!" My voice trembled, fearing of what might become of him. Such thoughts as, he might be turned to a Demon or worse, they may kill or torture him without mercy. I have to hurry.. But where is he?

I'm getting scared. I stared down at the ground of dirt and saw Captain's sword left behind. "He couldn't fight back." My voice was about to cut off and burst into sobbing noises. But I held myself up straight. He has to be alive, Captain just can't die yet..

Forcing myself is the best thing to do, I can save him.

Over there seems to be a trail of footprints, I have to hurry! There was a scream that arose through the forest. You wouldn't notice it if only you had good ears. I was sure that it was Captain's voice.

My voice rose again, "Captain!" I'll save him, for sure! I grabbed my sheild up to my chest and gripped my sword tightly.

"Captain," I whispered. "I'm coming, don't worry."

My legs were a bit shaky as I ran through the trail, but I kept going.

Sooner or later, I felt a shiver go down my spine. The footsteps and trail had fully stopped. I looked ahead of me and saw a dark camp. A gasp almost came out of my mouth, but I stopped myself just in time. I hid behind a tree and kept myself in the bushes as some skeletons came passing through. "Shit" I put below my breath.

After it seemed that I was in the clear, I just came out slowly. "Alright, I can do this." I tried to motivate myself to move forward and with growing strength, I went faster. I went to hide as I needed to when the monsters would come out.

If only I could just get rid of them, but that would cause a commotion wouldn't it? It was frustrating. It was slow, yet I was sure I was getting closer. Yet, once I got closer to a closed part of the camp, I could hear stiffled moaning and slapping noises. This... Can't be.

-"CAPTAIN!"-

CAPTAIN POV

Once I woke up, I didn't realize where I was or what had happened. Yet I was tied up onto a bed and the only thing I could see from my view was something very vivid and red.

"!" I wanted to shout out loud, yet I was gagged. "Mpmf!"

"Kekekeke. Well, it seems you have awoken. Did you enjoy your little sleep?"

This was an unfamiliar voice and I tried to focus my eyes to look in front of me, it was hard to make out.

Just who is he?.. I felt anger rising up in me, I really did want to fight back, yet I couldn't.

"Stop moving like that, or you're really going to make me rape you. Not that is a problem." Something broke inside me. Rape me? I could tell from the voice that this was a man speaking. In all the possiblities other than death. A man could rape me. I couldn't allow that! I have to fight back!

All I could do was try to move my legs, that weren't tied up. Yet I realized that my whole body felt weak.

"Oh. Wondering why you can't move, eh? Don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for your friend to show up. You're the bait today and once he comes, we will take you out. Then the Volunteer Army will have no one to lead it. Nice plan, right?"

I shook my head several times, though it had made me dizzy.

"Though your friend seems to be taking a while. I don't think it's a bad idea to really rape you though. Besides your appearance right now really turns me on. Who knew that the Captain of the Volunteer Army could look so hot."

His words made me hot. "Oh-ho. Judging by your face, it seems that words may turn you on, slut."

My face got hotter, I'm..not a slut. Yet I still had to ignore his words.

Then the bed started to creak. I could see him getting on top of me, I still couldn't see his face. "Anyways, I guess if you're still wondering. I drugged you to be a bit, sexually aroused. See."

I felt his breath by my ear. "Doesn't my voice turn you on." His voice was low and husky, and to be thinking such things it sounded sexy. "Ngh." I resisted a moan to come out. The man laughed.

"Do you want to hear more?" I was able to see him smile.

"To be honest, I want to hear your moans and the sounds your body makes. When-" He touched down to his asshole with his hand. He teased it a bit by adding in one finger. "Ngh." "-I will stir you up here."

It hurt a bit. I've never even touched done there before.

"You know. I believe that you have talent. I've already put in two fingers here."

I could barely believe it. It felt hot down there. I really wanted him to stop.

"Ah, it's already making these lovely sounds. Can you hear it?"

It was painful, embarassing, shameful as a man.

A sudden shock came through me as he pulled his fingers out.

What is going to happen to me next?.. I felt myself tremble on the bed.

"Now. Shall we start?"

Something hot came prodding against my entrance. It went pushing on and on that it hurt so much. I didn't want my screams to be loud so I held it in the best I could. I didn't want whoever this was to hear me.

"Ah, so tight. Loosen up a bit will ya?" A slap went on my bottom and I felt myself tighten against the hot thing that was inside me. It went deeper and deeper.

"Oh, your'e getting tighter. The drug must be affecting you now. Too bad you can't see the erotic face you're making right now. I'm going to thrust deep inside you nice and good okay?"

N-no! I couldn't feel him going deeper and everything seemed to get hotter. Damn, drug. My mind was going blank as he finally started thrusting in and out. I. I wanted more. My tongue was sticking out to the cloth that gagged me. It started feeling good to me. What's with me? Why...do I want more?

"Looks like you're getting used to it. Let's get crazier shall we?" He yanked off the gag and poured in a type of liquid in my mouth. It tasted a bit bitter and sweet at the same time.

"You like that? It's a bit of wine a gave you. Just to loosen you up a bit more." Whatever he gave me was working, yet it didn't matter to me. With the gag off, I couldn't stop my moans from coming out. "Fuck! You're really tightening up. As a reward I'll touch you here."

I didn't realize yet what he meant, but when I had managed to look down, he was touching my hard cock. When did I get hard?

My thoughts were cut short as he thrust in deeper. My body was not listening to me. My legs were actually opening up more for him.

"Wow! You're really into it. Ah, almost there. Keep on with your sexy moaning for me okay?"

I don't know anymore. It just feels good now. "Y-yes. M-more, please. Hah!" His hand on my cock went faster and I was close to cumming when he stopped me. "Ngh" I grunted in displeasure. I wanted to cum. He still went thrusting deep into me.

He brushed through my hair and kissed me. His tongue was hot as it went in my mouth. He twirled it around and sucked on it, making me feel dizzy even more than I already was. It wasn't just that, but my nipples. My hand were in the air and he touched both of them by touching and squeezing them tightly.

Then he winked, as I could tell. "Don't worry, I'll let you cum once I make sure you have all kinds of pleasure that you'll remember, slut." "Ngh... Ah!"

He finally let go and then everything unraveled for me. "I'm cumming!"

"Ngh. Me too." Then, I was filled with a hot liquid inside and it was so much for me that I lost consiousness.

"-CAPTAIN!-"

END OF POV

What else you could have heard was when Kain finally barged in through the door. His soul cracked when he saw Captain's body soiled with this bastard's hands. He didn't want to exactly kill the man, because he knew just who he was. But with the rage inside him, he completly knocked him out. He immediatley went by to the Captain's side. He almost went bursting into tears, if only he came here faster.

If only. Then what would happen?

[A/N THANK GOD THIS IS OVER. THIS IS THE MOST DIRTIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND NOW I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER]


	2. For Ourselves 2

**What Happened Before Writing**  
 **Me: Alrighty let me check out my email... Yay! Someone actually read that.. dirty fanfiction of mine. *shivers***  
 **Brother: Yo sis, can I borrow something real quick? *stares at my computer screen* ...**  
 **What's that you're doing?**  
 **Me: Nothing! Bro! Hurry up and tell me what you need! *minimizes window to the original wordpad where fanfiction was written.* ...**  
 **Brother: *stares at screen* ... (YAOI?)**  
 **Me:(Oh shi-)**  
 **Brother: I'm gonna tell Mom.**  
 **Me: I'm gonna break your phone.**  
 **Brother:... Ok I won't.**  
 **Me: Good choice.**

[A/N Thank you Fire Nina! I appreciate the name suggestion for Captain so I'm going to use it. Captain is now named Suzaku. Though I'm lazy to change Chapter 1]

For Ourselves

KAIN POV

After seeing Suzaku looking lifeless on the bed, I wanted to kill right away whoever did this to him. But when I looked to who was on top of him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. The shocking pain of Suzaku being like that and yet the person I once knew, who betrayed me. I don't even want to call out his name...

I was able to knock him out to say the least and grabbed Suzaku out of there. He wasn't moving and inside me was terribly frightened.

I did my best when I when out there. The skeletons were chasing after me so I tried to block them off with my shield. Knowing that they were the weakest of the Black Army, had made me relieved. Suzaku will be safe once I reach the camps near the Vice Capital.

Once I arrived, Phoena and Pirika were eagerly waiting for our return. Yet I'm sure that they weren't execting Suzaku to look like this. I was scared now.

"Woah! Why is the Captain naked?" Pirika entered. "Is he okay? What happened Kain?" Phoena asked nicely.  
I looked down. I didn't exactly want to say it out loud so Phoena just led us to a private tent and gave me some time to answer.

"So..?" Pirika was by Suzaku and checking his breathing. I tried not to lose myself for a moment. I breathed in a quick moment. I stared right at Phoena in the eyes.

"It was just a suprise attack. A-and then..Suzaku got captured. Then this happened." It was too quick to happen, I still can't believe it. I hope Suzaku is okay.

"So, thats what happened... Um, I don't want to ask exactly, but can you just sum it up?" Phoena asked. She looked shy to ask, though I just have to answer.

"Well..." Rape is not exactly a type of thing you talk about, so of course its hard to get out of my mouth. How do I even put this? I'm sweating right now.

I could tell Phoena was staring at me, hoping to hear an answer. "I'll ask later. Sorry about what has happened. I'll leave you here with Captain for a bit." Phoena motioned Pirika to follow her. "Fine."

"T-thanks.." Phoena smiled. "See ya in a bit."

When they both had finally left, I hugged Suzaky immediatley and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed quietly by him and finally wiped my tears away, waiting patiently for him to wake up. If he ever did.

SUZAKU POV

It was like a whole dream that I never wanted to remember, that was actually reality. I'm pretty sure that this dream is what has happened before.

I hated it. I hated it so much. I want to know who that person was, why has that happened to me. My pride as a man has been taken away. I must be so weak now. It feels so bad. Now it's happening to me again in this stupid dream of mine again.

"Stop! I hate it! It's so gross, stop!" No matter how much I saw it in my head, it still doesn't beat the fact that it still happened to me in the end.

It was still all red in that dream. Red clothing? I don't know. Even if I could see that time, its not like my vision was the best with that drug he put on me.

"Tch." Now I'm in that part of the dream where its all dark. It was painful for sure. I wish I could forget everything that has happened to me. After it was all over, I still felt the pain in my hips.

"Damn... Hurts like a bitch!" Now I know what to think, I swear the next time I meet the guy who did this to me. I'm sure I will get my revenge one day. Though I want to wake up now. It wouldn't happen.

"Heh, stuck in a dream. How classic.." I want to see Kain again. Is he okay? The thoughts of him made me worried. Its so painful, I want to wake up now!

-"Suzaku.."- What was that just now? Someone called my name from this dream. It can't be that guy, who?... -"I'm sorry."- Sorry?

I snap my eyes open and there was someone fondly watching me and I felt joy and saddness welling up inside me. I hugged him immediatley.

No words were said for a moment. It felt so warm and better than that bad memory.

"Suzaku..." Kain's voice was soft and he held me tighter. "Ugh." He released me immediatley by the sound of my voice. "Oh sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Erm, I don't mean to be rude or anthing. But what do you think?..." He stared at me and blushed. "Oh uh well, sorry didn't think about that." He said quickly.

Ackward... "Well nothing bad anyways. It's all over now isn't it?" I said with a smile to reassure him." "You idiot.." "Hm?"

"Nothing. Phoena and Pirika were worried about you." "Oh really? What happened?"

Kain was silent for a moment. "Its not easy to talk about to be honest. Though we're in the camps of the Vice Capital." "I see..."

He wasn't talking very much until Phoena came in with Pirika following. "Oh he's up already?" Pirika said. I saw that Phoena had some soup with her too. "Um, I've some soup. Though I'm glad that you're already up Suzaku. The soup would be cold if you didn't wake up sooner." She laid down the soup onto the table next to the bed and me a hug. I guess I kind of worried her too. "Pirika, aren't you going to give me a hug too." I teased.

"Eek, n-no. You're still naked aren't you?" "Eh?" I stared down.

Everything was silent for a while. "Can one of you bring me some clothes?..."

"I'll get them." Pirika offered. "Me too." Phoena added in blushing.

Well that was embarrising. Though it feels better after forgetting that experience. Though it still looks like Kain is still worried about something.

"Erm, are you alright Kain?" "Eh?" He seemed to be lost in thought. "Its nothing." He just laughed it off. "Um, I'm going to check out there for a while and inform the others that we are back." "Ok. I'll be out soon too." He nodded and then left. Though I'm thinking that there may be something more though. Oh well, I've got this soup and it smells so delicious.

I smiled and happily ate the soup. Though something still feels cold.

I'm still naked.

END OF POV

[A/N LOL, I just had to end it there where Suzaku is still naked... Still kind of funny though. IDK.]


End file.
